Piece of Cake
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: What happened between Niles and CC during that food fight at Maggie's sweet sixteen?


_CC walked by Max and Fran with herself covered head to toe in yellow cake and vanilla frosting. _

"_Maxwell." _

_The two brunettes watched the Socialite walk by them and then back to see Niles covered in the creamy treat himself._

_Pointing to CC as he walked by, he made a defense. "She started it." _

_This was all the guests at Maggie's Sweet Sixteen witnessed. Before the cake started flying, everything was normal between Niles and CC. Well, as normal as it gets for these two..._

"I bet you one hundred dollars you can't eat that piece in one bite," CC smirked as she looked down at Niles' plate. Why they were seated together, and in the back room away from everyone, she had no idea.

"Well of course I can't, Babs. No one has as big a mouth as you."

CC glared at the butler before she turned her head to look over her own chair. "Where's Maxwell?"

Niles rolled his eyes as he eyed his plate. _She's talking to __**me**__. Why does she need to know where Mr. Sheffield is?_

"Niles, I'm asking you a question," CC nearly barked.

Shaking his head from his thoughts he looked over at her. "I don't know. I'm not his owner like he's some dog. We're not all like you," he smirked.

"Foodfiiiight!"

Niles and CC gasped as CC made a run for the room in the back where the cake was kept. Niles, anonymously getting hit in the head with a piece of cake, grabbed the piece from his plate and ran after CC with a smirk.

"Don't you dare," she snarled as she had her hands up in defense like it was going to keep him from covering her.

"I guess now we'll see if you can eat this cake in one bite." And with that he threw the piece of cake at a gasping CC Babcock. She quickly licked her lips and it didn't go unnoticed by Niles who was too busy staring at her full puckers to realize she was scrapping off cake from her body to throw in his face.

"Eat this, butler boy." She quickly lunged on Niles before she threw the cake in his face.

Niles gasped as he was now on the floor and had CC on his chest and she was running the cake down the side of his face and then his neck, making Niles shiver. She thought it was because the cake was cold but Niles couldn't get over how soft her hands were as her other one was on his bicep, holding him down.

"Miss Babcock, get off of me." _Please don't get off just yet. _

"Not yet, Niles" she smirked as she had her hands on his chest and she could feel her core against his crotch. "I have some more cake on my plate." She was wearing an sadistic grin on her face that made Niles shiver.

As much as Niles wanted CC to stay on him, he didn't want more cake on his face. "Not this time, Babs." He quickly flipped her over onto her back and smirked as he looked down at her shocked face.

"What- what are you doing, Niles?" Her voice was faking an annoyed appearance but inside her heart as well as her stomach was doing flips.

"You have some cake. Right... here." He leaned down and licked her cheek slowly causing her stomach to react in knots as she closed her eyes, feeling his tongue glide over her porcelain skin.

"Niles, there's a sweet sixteen party going on in the other room." She started to squirm under him as he let his hips press against hers, causing her to arch her pelvic up to get more contact. She was only making it harder to get him to believe she didn't want him doing this.

"You can't tell me you don't want this now, CC."

CC's eyes popped open hearing him call her by her first name. "I- I don't _know_ what I want."

Niles knew he was slowly having an affect on her though he truly had no idea just how much of an affect he was having on her. "What I want is _you_." CC felt her breath get caught in her throat as she heard the five words she had been secretly wanting to hear from him for years.

"You- you want me?" She looked down and could see her reflection in his blue eyes.

"Well, actually I _need_ you, but I was trying to be subtle," he smirked before he leaned down and licked her nose.

"Niles, I really don't think we should be doing this."

"Why? Because I'm cook the cakes and you eat them? Because you're red velvet and I'm vanilla? Just because we're two different cakes doesn't mean we can't eat them off each other," he grinned his lop-sided grin.

His words shocked her. He was absolutely right though, she just didn't think he'd nail it on the head like that. Slowly getting off her, her expression turned into a slight frown as she turned her back to him, crossing her arms. "If I'm like that, then why do you want me?"

Niles slowly stood up as he walked closer to her and placed his hands on her arms, moving his hands down them slowly. "Because you're passionate," he whispered against her ear, causing CC to shudder as her eyes widened. "You're driven, sexy, witty and the best kisser I've ever come into contact with."

CC quickly spun around to face him and he placed his hands on her waist as hers went to his arms. "You think I'm sexy?" Her eyes locked with his and neither could pull them away.

"Stunning," he whispered.

Before either knew what was happening, their lips were locked in a heat of passion.

CC let her tongue slip past his lips and lightly massage his before she slowly pulled it back into her mouth, making his come forward before she wrapped her lips around his tongue and started to suck on it with soft suction before getting harder, letting the sucks give him a vision of her lips around his dick.

Niles groaned through the kiss as he started to move backwards until he hit the hardly sturdy table that the cake was on and it ended up sitting on it before the table fell, they landed on their asses and the cake flipped landed on their heads.

Both started cracking up as they looked at each other covered in cake. "Mm, you look good," she grinned before she swiped some on her finger and slowly placed it into her mouth to suck on.

"Oh god, you make that look so good," he drooled as his eyes never moved from her lips.

"Would you like to try some," she asked when she finally moved her finger from inside her mouth.

"Please," he grinned before he watched her swipe the cake onto her finger and slowly slipped it between his lips.

As she felt him suck gently on her finger, keeping his eyes on her, she thanked God she was already on the floor or she wouldn't have been able to stand for her knees were growing weak.

When Niles saw how much it was affecting her, he took his hand and placed some cake that was on him and slipped it past her lips before she started to suck on his finger. It instantly made him think of her sucking on his dick.

CC pulled her finger from his mouth seconds before he spoke. "Wow.."

CC smirked before she let him pull his finger from her lips and she lunged at him, causing them to roll on the floor ripping each others clothes off as they went.

Soon neither had one bit of clothing on them and CC was on the bottom as Niles pressed his crotch against her core. "CC, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I guess not," she shrugged.

Niles felt like his heart was breaking and he slowly leaned up to get off her. "Oh..."

CC quickly grabbed him and pulled him back down. "I _know_ I'm ready," she smiled softly and with that Niles kissed her deeply as he moved his hand down to his length and lined it up before inching his way inside her.

"Oh Niles," she moaned, closing her eyes instantly.

"CC," he whispered. "Open your eyes. I want to see you."

CC did what he said and slowly opened her eyes to see him staring back at her as she felt her walls clamping down around him.

"Uhh, you feel so good," she whispered in heavy breathes.

Niles smiled to himself hearing her say that as he continued to pump his hips in steady thrusts. "I live to serve, my love."

She smiled to herself at his term of endearment. "Love?"

Niles nodded with a grin that he couldn't let up. "I love you, CC Babcock. Always have, always will."

CC wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her as they both went over the edge together.

When they both came down from their high, Niles slowly slipped out of her and rolled to lay beside her as he pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Niles?"

"Hm?" she asked in contentment.

"I love you too."

He gave her body a squeeze in his arms before he slowly let go. "We better get dressed and out there before someone comes looking for us."

"Agreed," she smiled softly before she stood up and slipped her dress back on and Niles did the same with his suit.

"One for the road, lover?"

"Huh?" Niles turned around and CC threw a giant piece of cake in his face.

* * *

_CC walked by Max and Fran with herself covered head to toe in yellow cake and vanilla frosting. _

"_Maxwell." _

_The two brunettes watched the Socialite walk by them and then back to see Niles covered in the creamy treat himself._

_Pointing to CC as he walked by, he made a defense. "She started it." _


End file.
